


Sammy's Song

by GoldenScroll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, season 11e23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6994855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenScroll/pseuds/GoldenScroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not an actual songfic.... </p><p>......a few angsty thoughts of Sam's when he realizes Dean has left him yet again.</p><p>V short snap shot fic...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy's Song

A/N not much really, just something a little angsty that I put together after watching the season 11 finale. I really need to top listening to Michael Bolton right now and go to bed. 

 

Sam looked up at the Sun in the sky, knowing it would bring so much joy to others that the world was once again saved, but at what cost? Once again Sam stood alone and he did feel completely and utterly alone, anger and despair slowly creeping through him, why did Dean have to be such a self sacrificial damned fool? why was he so insistent that his life was less important than anyone else's. 

For a long time Sam had fought it wanting to believe they could have a normal life if they wanted to, that they just had to try but in the end even that hope had been taken from him too. It wasn't that he could ever truly hate Dean but how was it that his brother refused to allow Sam to leave him in any sense of the word but now he expected Sam to carry on without him when Sam didn't know any other life than hunting because Dean and his father had never allowed him to. Yet it was Sam that they had both left. How many times would he have to watch Dean sacrifice himself because the pain of thinking that this time was the last time never got any easier and the emptiness each time was overwhelming. 

Memories of the years he and Dean had spent together flooded his brain making his eyes sting with unshed tears. Why was it that when the world won something, when everyone else got their 'happy ending' Sam Winchester lost something , and even if he could bring Dean back again or by some miracle Dean managed to find his way back to Sam like purgatory how long would it be until Sam was just 'left' again, abandoned like a child's forgotten toy. 

Dean was always telling Sam the importance of family, telling him that he would do anything for Sam, but the truth Sam knew was inevitable that Sam would end up being left alone.... maybe from today... maybe not, but it would happen, his so called family loved him so much they chose the entire world over him, they refused to let him lead his own life under the pretense of 'family matters' but in the end he would be the loser, the one left behind with just his memories for company..... and yet Sam knew he would play the record until it was broken if he had to because as long as his brother needed him he could never leave this vicious cycle, and so with a heavy heart he gathered his thoughts and turned towards Cas.... somehow he had to find a way to carry on and hope............because hope was really all he had.

 

A/N like I say just a short angsty Snap shot... hope someone enjoys.


End file.
